The present invention concerns generally a device for holding a transparency such as a 35 millimeter slide for convenient viewing of same by an artist and others who wish to use the transparency as a reference for an artistic or other effort.
Known in the prior art are hand held devices for the viewing of transparencies which devices may include a battery powered or plug in light source or rely simply on reflected light. Typically, such devices are quite small being intended for holding in one hand. Examples of such slide viewings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,654,173 and 2,602,366. Both of the patented devices include mirrors positionable in one plane to direct light toward the back side of the transparency. Further, the patented devices include light diffusers consisting of a translucent material which tend to provide a more uniform lighting of the transparency. The latter patent additionally includes a lens which is adjustably mounted to permit focusing of same.
Battery powered viewers are impractical when used over long periods while plug in viewers are awkward to use. Both tend to furnish dim light of poor color quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 709,415 discloses an apparatus on which an illustration may be supported to permit copying of same by an artist. The apparatus includes a magnifying lens which is positionable relative to the illustration for purposes of enlarging areas of the copied illustration.
The known prior art devices are clearly not suited for use by one engaged in the artistic reproduction of a transparency as they require, or are at least intended for, holding within one or both hands. No provision is made for the optimum stationary positioning of the viewer with respect to a seated or standing user nor is provision made for utilizing whatever source of illumination is at hand.
The use of slide projectors is unsatisfactory by reason of heat damage and fading of the slide as well as the consumption of costly projector lamps. Further, the projection of slides causes same to be "washed out" by room light. Color prints as a reference are costly and of varying color reliability.